Apprentice
An apprentice is a cat, older then six moons, training to become a warrior (or sometimes Medicine Cat) under a mentor. All apprentice names end with the suffix of -paw (Examples: Hollypaw, Thistlepaw) with means that they are on the path to warriorship. Apprentices have their own den in the Clan where they sleep, But Medicine Cat apprentices sleep in the Medicine Cat Den. Medicine Cat Apprentices get their full names at the Moonstone/Moonpool but are their mentor's apprentice until they die or retire. (Ex: Willowshine is Mothwing's apprentice) Education A kit maybe apprenticed to a warrior at the age of six moons. Mentors are assigned by the Clan Leader at an Apprentice Ceremony. After being Apprenticed, In the forest the mentors would take their apprentices to the Moonstone, But for the Clans have moved to the lake, The journey does not take place anymore. Mentors train their Apprentices where ever they take them. In the forest, It was the Sandy Hollow. In the lake, It is the Mossy Hollow. As an Apprentice, the cat learns fighting moves, hunting and learns the warrior code. Normally, Apprentices aren't apprenticed to kin, for they might go too soft on them. (Exception: Fireheart took on Cloudpaw as an apprentice.) When Mentors feel that their apprentices are ready to become warriors, they give them an assessment and then have their warrior ceremony. Afterwards, they hold an overnight vigil. Medicine Cat apprentices learn how to sort and determine herbs, heal wounded or sick cats or interpret messages from StarClan. Assessment An Assessment is a test given to them by their mentors. A mentor watches in secret at their apprentice during the assessment, and if they pass they are made a warrior. Tasks Tasks of the apprentices include hunting, taking care of the elders and going on patrols. Apprentices may not leave camp without permission from their mentor or another warrior. They also may not eat until the queens and elders have eaten unless having special permission. If an apprentice were to break a rule, they usually would have to endure punishment such as cleaning ticks off the elders or cleaning out old bedding and replacing it with new. Ceremony Leader:'' (Kit), you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as (new name ending in -paw). Your mentor will be (name of warrior or medicine cat). I hope ( name of warrior or medicine cat) will pass down all he/she knows to you.'' The leader calls up the warrior or medicine cat he/she has chosen as mentor. Leader: (Warrior) you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have recieved excellent training from (former mentor), and have shown yourself to be (quality) and (quality). You will be the mentor of (apprentice), and I expect you to pass on all you know to (apprentice). The mentor touches noses with her/his new apprentice, and the Clan greets the new apprentice by chanting his/her name. After this, the apprentice will see their family or mentor. Category:World